1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print device with a light scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in print devices of this type, a sheet feeding route divides a print device body into an upper case and a lower case in order not to cause a paper jam. There are many kinds of print devices wherein the upper case is pivotally connected with one end of the lower case to permit opening of the upper case. Moreover, in order to show the above mentioned sheet feeding route when the upper part of the lower case is opened, these print devices mount a light scanning device for emitting a laser beam and a process cartridge, containing a photosensitive body for forming an image and a developing device, in the upper case. As a result, the upper case is so heavy it is not easy to rotate the upper case to an open position in order to observe the upper part of the lower case. Therefore, in these known print devices, an urging means for moving the upper case toward the open position with respect to the lower case is provided. Because of this addition, the upper case generally rotates fairly easily toward the open position.
These known print devices also have a holding means for keeping the upper case in the closed position, when the upper case is closed with respect to the lower case, to overcome the opening movement of the urging means. When an operator rotates the upper case to the closed position, the keeping means retains the upper case in the closed position.
However, when the upper case is in the closed position, and retained by the keeping means, there is a slight separation between the upper case and the lower case at the side having the mounting means. Therefore, if the operator touches the upper case while the printing operation is executed, the upper case moves slightly even though in the closed position. Because the upper case is slightly movable, the light scanning device vibrates with the result that the image formed on the photosensitive body is distorted, that is, there is a problem with the printing quality of the print device caused by the distortion in the image.